


Feeding

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Size Difference, small DT Nero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 尼禄因为受伤而变成魔人幼崽，但丁要想办法给他补魔。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	Feeding

尼禄恍惚地睁开眼，朦胧的视野里只有赤裸上身的但丁的后背。他似乎在做什么，手臂肌肉轻微地鼓动着，直到男孩终于呢喃地叫出他的名字。  
“但丁...”  
于是男人的动作停滞瞬息，又十分自然地拉开抽屉把一些东西放了进去，接着拾起落在一旁的T恤套上，才转过来面对尼禄。  
尼禄昏昏沉沉的脑子没有探究对方刚刚在干什么的欲望，只想知道自己现在的身体状况怎样。昏迷前的唯一印象就是一个巨化恶魔朝自己咬来的血盆大口。  
“小鬼，你终于醒了。”但丁表情略有点不自然，但是焦急和担忧却是显而易见的，他扶起尼禄，并垫了个枕头在他身后。  
“该死，我睡了多久？”尼禄想伸手去扶沉重的额头，却被伸在眼前的爪子吓了一跳。指甲纤长、皮肤坚硬、手背上覆盖着些许硬甲，毫无疑问这是他的魔人形态。但还有哪里不对——他伸出去跟搭在肩头但丁的手对比一番，发现自己的手毫无疑问得小上一圈！  
“这是怎么回事？！”尼禄呆呆地凝视着自己的爪子，又扭过头看向但丁。  
男人无奈地耸耸肩，解释道，“那个恶魔几乎把你咬穿了。你的自我保护机制触发了你的魔人形态，但因为魔力的不足而体型变小。”  
“唔..”尼禄闭上眼，努力回想解除魔人时的感受，憋气半天却发现根本无法完成。  
“别白费力气了，再魔力恢复完之前，你应该是无法变回人类形态的。”但丁扭过身从桌上拿起一个杯子，一边打击着尼禄的努力。  
“把这个喝了。”  
递过来的是一杯乳白色粘稠液体，散发着一股奶香。“牛奶？”尼禄眨眨眼，接过杯子没有犹豫地啜上一口，很快一股浓纯的奶味就弥漫在唇齿间，与此同时还有极其纯粹的魔力从喉咙涌入体内。男孩有些惊喜地舔掉唇角残留的奶渣，一股脑把杯子中的液体全部灌进嘴里，最后甚至像幼崽一样打了个奶嗝，介于他现在稚嫩的体型似乎没有什么不妥，但内心已经是个成年人的尼禄还是十分害羞地捂住了嘴。  
“咳，这个不是普通的牛奶吧？”他试图为自己稚嫩的行为转移话题，以免总是倚老卖老的但丁拿这个取笑他。  
“当然不是。”但丁从尼禄手中接过杯子，否定地摇摇头。  
“恶魔奶牛的？”被自己的幽默猜测乐到的尼禄轻笑一声。  
“如果你要用那个代称我，也没有问题。”但丁支着下巴，嘴角勾起一弯虚虚的笑。  
“什么？”尼禄浑身一僵。  
“你的自我保护机制也影响了我。”但丁撩起T恤，露出那对非常壮硕的胸肌——显然它们比起以前更加丰满，嵌在上面是两颗乳头充血挺立，呈现一种被嬲玩过度的殷红色，微张的乳孔里还在溢出丝丝缕缕白色液体。“在你昏迷的第一天我就开始涨奶，量还非常大，我不得不每隔一小时就吸一次。这是第三天了，你刚刚喝到的是新鲜的，楼下还有一冰箱的奶呢。”  
“为...为什么会这样？”如果尼禄还是人形，他的脸肯定已经红到爆炸。被面前景象过度刺激的大脑只能运转出一个问题。  
“我和维吉尔是同卵双胞胎。我的恶魔大概把你也当成我的子嗣。如果重要的子嗣受伤，恶魔会不择手段地尽可能帮助它康复。”但丁索性把整件衬衫都脱下丢在一边 坦荡荡地就这么大敞胸口。  
“所以这就是...手段？”尼禄颤颤巍巍地伸出手指向但丁乳头，又像被针扎似得收回手指，攥紧在大腿上。  
“嗯哼，当然还有别的手段。”但丁挑眉，“这个手段非常高效，做一两次你就能补满魔力恢复原型。不过我需要征求你的意见——”  
“我同意，快一点！还有什么手段？”尼禄迫不及待撑起身子朝向但丁，他太想摆脱现在这个恶魔幼崽的状态，还有喝自己叔叔奶的诡异行为。  
“哇哦，你可不要后悔。”被尼禄果断地回答逗笑，但丁一边说着一边站起来脱下裤子。  
“....你要干什么？”男孩盯着对方脱掉裤子后直愣愣竖在那的粗长阴茎，有种羊入虎口的森冷感。  
“没有什么比精液更具有魔力。”但丁缓缓爬上床。  
尼禄吞咽一口紧张的唾液，“如果只是口交一下...”  
“也没有什么器官比肠道更能吸收魔力。”但丁托起尼禄腋下，把他抱进怀里。  
“等、等一下！你不会要操这样的我吧！”尼禄在但丁的臂弯里颤抖着，却发现自己根本没有力气去反抗，“你的阴茎会直接捅到我的胸腔把我给弄死。”虽然说得有点夸张，但他现在和但丁比起来确实十分娇小，即使坐在大腿上，也只能堪堪够到对方的胸肌。  
“别担心，你是魔人状态。”但丁的手已经摸索到那灰蓝色的小屁股上，大概是幼崽化的原因，那里本应该覆盖着坚硬甲壳的臀肉现在却异常柔软。手指很快就探入后穴。里面微凉而绵软，非常轻易地吞吃下两根，谄媚地粘腻着侵入的指节。“何况，你还可以喝我的奶补充魔力。”但丁伸手揉弄一把尼禄细碎的白色长发，把他的脸摁在胸前，正好挤上那熟肿的奶头。因为压力一股奶水从乳孔中泵出，溅在男孩唇上。  
尼禄舔掉快要滴落的乳汁，香浓的味道与充沛的魔力让他有些食髓知味，难以抵抗腹中的饥渴与内心的诱惑，抛下最后一点点伦理的抗拒，张开嘴叼上那颗溢着奶水的乳首，那正是他所需要的食物。  
就在尼禄像幼猫一样眯上眼睫毛颤抖地嘬饮乳汁时，但丁已经成功把四根手指都挤进他的后穴里。即使退化成幼年时期，魔人的后穴还是弹性十足，这让但丁更加放心又肆意，旋着指头寻找对方的敏感点。  
很快指腹就摁上一个弹软的凸起，尼禄也随之小小惊叫一声，前面本来合拢的两瓣甲肉中徐徐探出一根湛蓝色半透明的柱状阴茎，泛着浅蓝荧光的粘稠淫水附着其上。  
“唔..”尼禄蒙着层水雾的暗金色大眼睛朝上狠狠瞪着但丁，嘴巴却根本不舍得离开男人胸前。只能发出呼噜呼噜地不明声音。  
该死，太可爱了——  
其实但丁在三天前就已经对这这只有血缘关系的幼崽疯狂勃起，脑后的嘶嘶声怂恿着他赶紧把精液注入子嗣体内，帮助他修复损伤。可还有一点点良知的半魔人可不想被醒转过来的尼禄揍到嵌进墙壁。  
但现在不一样，是尼禄自己同意的。虽然有诱骗的成分。可但丁忍不下了，再憋上几秒，他的鸡巴可能就要原地爆炸。  
抽出手指，但丁急不可耐地换上自己的阴茎 ，粗喘着气直接一杆入洞捅进去大半。  
尼禄像挨电一般猛烈地抽搐，兽瞳收缩着后翻，尖锐地牙齿紧咬着但丁的乳头，几乎快要把这个可怜的小凸起给扯下来。  
当然更可怜的是尼禄，仅仅是一半的肉棒就已经顶过肠节，把男孩娇嫩的乙状结肠都给抻直了。过于剧烈的刺激让他浑身痉挛，抽抽噎噎地发出些模糊的嘤咛，前头阴茎涌出汩汩混着浅蓝色的白浊，像被挤出来的奶油一样漏个不停。  
忍受着胸前乳头被利齿撕咬的痛楚，还有阴茎被随着主人抽搐而收缩的肠道绞紧带来的爽利，但丁深处一只手轻拍魔人幼崽瘦削圆润的后背，试图缓和下自己给予的过多刺激。  
片刻后尼禄的颤抖终于平息，咬紧的齿关也放松下来，他重新聚焦的瞳孔凝视着但丁，眼角还挂着颗明晃晃的泪珠。“混蛋，你这也太大了。”他把两只小爪子搭在但丁肩膀上，小心翼翼地撑起身子似乎想要逃离身体里那根粗大性器的鞭笞。  
可但丁怎么会遂他愿，两只大手很轻易就圈住小魔人那纤柔的腰肢，毫不费力地逆着尼禄力道往下一点点压去。  
“唔，不要！让我休息一下，但丁！”惊慌地抓紧人肩膀，尼禄扭着屁股努力想要偏离原定轨道，却只能让但丁的阴茎被全方位夹得更爽。  
“你能吃下去的，kid.”但丁轻柔地吻着男孩的发旋，接着掰开他指甲快要嵌进自己肩膀的爪子，把人上半身往外推去。  
很快尼禄的身子就曲出一个反弓形，腰被但丁搂着而没有完全倒下。他慌张地抓紧男人一只结实的小臂，目光却顺着对方落在自己天蓝色的平坦小腹上。那里随着体内肉棒的寸寸深入而被缓慢顶出一个显目的鼓包。  
“看见了吗，叔叔的鸡巴在你身体里。”对面前这种淫靡的景象十分兴奋，但丁粗喘着气吐出些猥亵的话来，又空出只手擒起尼禄的小爪，摁在那个凸起上。  
男孩可以从神经发达的指腹下隔着被碾薄的皮肤感受到但丁怒涨的龟头的曲线与凹凸。他脑内回放着但丁的话，根本无法去思考别的东西，也没有注意到厚厚的泪水已经从蓄积不下的眼眶中涌出，顺着面颊上亮红色的泪痕蜿蜒而下。  
操。但丁这才发现自己做了错事，暗骂一声的他赶紧重新把尼禄搂进怀里，想用拇指拭去泪水却发现那从泪腺里奔涌而出的微咸体液根本就是决堤的水库。  
男孩打着泪嗝，抽抽噎噎，却不肯在但丁的追问下吐出一个字眼。无奈的叔叔只好这个哭泣小魔人摁回胸前，重新用乳头堵住他的嘴。  
吮吸着乳头的尼禄逐渐停止抽泣，像个终于满足的婴儿一样专注于嘴巴里的奶香。不知道是否是神志都被操出大脑而只留下幼崽身体的本能。  
不过但丁也可以放下心来操弄那紧致的后穴。几乎不用提醒，男孩绵软紧致的甬道就会随着他呼吸而收缩，肠肉舔舐过阴茎的每一寸皮肤，比最老道的妓女还要专业。  
为了不再次弄哭他可爱的小侄子，但丁只好用最大的克制力压抑着兽性本能，只托着男孩屁股浅浅地抽插。  
当捅进最深处的时，柱身摩擦着敏感的前列腺，吸奶吸得起劲的尼禄依旧会发出声带着点媚意的呻吟。偶尔还会跟小羊似地扭着屁股去追寻肉棒与甜蜜点的接触。  
感受到在睾丸中堆积的热量，但丁知道自己快要来了。但还需要一点点努力，他低下手，大掌完美地裹住男孩两瓣娇柔的臀肉，向两边掰开。  
尼禄察觉到他的动作，疑惑地抬头，天真无邪的眸子就这样看着他，纯洁的眼神极具诱惑力，就像乞求被犯罪的处子，好奇接下来会发生什么。  
但丁猛得抬臀，将整根阴茎都捅入后穴，动作粗鲁地几乎要把两颗鼓鼓的睾丸都塞进那紧绷到极致的穴口里。很快，滚烫而浓稠的精液就被灌入到阴茎所能触及的肠道最深处，顺带着充沛的强大魔力一起填满尼禄瘦小的身躯。  
男孩因为这突如其来的顶弄而被乳汁呛住，一边猛烈咳嗽着，身体又一次到达高潮。不知何时重新硬挺起来的阴茎像只受惊的小兔子，跳动着把泛着浅蓝的精液吐满但丁的腹肌。  
尼禄能感受到一种充盈，包括已经啜饮许久的乳汁带来的。精液与乳汁中的魔力很快就被粘膜吸收，在血管中奔腾，激发着他身上大胜的蓝光。  
在但丁眯眼的瞬间，尼禄已经变回魔人的原本形态，再一次，就是人类形态。  
“恭喜你，kid。”但丁吹了声口哨，看着尼禄糊满泪水唾液的通红脸颊。  
“对了，冰箱里的奶记得解决掉。如果你喜欢喝的话？”


End file.
